The Littlest Hunter
by Nerdygal123
Summary: Dean has a little girl, and has decided to return to the hunt, if only once. Title may or may not end up actually having anything to do with the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Daddy!" shouted the little girl, running to the door. "You're home!"

The door swung open, and the girl's father and his friend walked inside.

"Any luck?" called another male voice from the next room over.

"Daddy, daddy! Carry me!" She tugged on her father's leather jacket. He scooped her up. "Hiya, Daddy. Hiya, Papa!" she said to the two men.

"Hello, Molly," said the other man.

"Yeah, we found something. How was Molly?"

"She was fine." The source of the third male voice walked into the front room, rubbing his face with a dish towel.

"How was Uncle Sammy, pumpkin?"

"He's so silly, Daddy! See, he's tryin' to wash off the pretty!"

"The _pretty_?" asked Molly's father.

Sam's voice was muffled by the constant scrubbing. "Do we need to go into this?"

"Sammy, lemme see your face. I wanna see this _pretty_ stuff."

"Nope." Turning around, he walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

Father and daughter chased uncle to the kitchen, where they caught his head under the sink.

"What? Ow!" He pulled up and smacked his head on the faucet.

"Is that crayon?"

It appeared that somone had taken a marker or crayon to Sam's face, attempting to make him look prettier. The make up was not as good at making Sam more attractive than it was making him look like a deranged clown who had put his make up on at the bottom of a lake.

"Trying to impress Cas?"

"Shut up, Dean."

"Look how pretty he is, Daddy!"

Dean laughed. "You did a fantastic job, pumpkin. He's beautiful. Hey Cas-wahoh!"

Castiel had snuck up behind Dean very quietly. "Yes?"

"Personal space, buddy."

Taking a step back, Cas looked at Sam curiously. "Your face, Sam. It's… Well…"

"Yeah, shut up." Sam's cheeks were hot with embarassment.

"You let a six year old overpower you? That's weak, even for you, Sammy," said Dean, who was still chuckling.

"I'm not gonna punch a six year old, Dean!"

"Don't punch me!" cried Molly, sounding either like she was ready to laugh or to cry. She hid her face in Dean's jacket. "Noooooo!"

"Shh, no one's punching anyone, pumpkin."

"Oh, okay." Immediately she recoverd. "I want some ice cream."

"That was quick. You're weird," said her father, kissing her forehead.

Molly made a scoffing noise. "Nuh-uh!"

Sam had finally managed to rub most of the marker from his face. "You just had some pie like a half hour ago!"

"Hey, that was my pie! I was gonna eat that!" Dean made a ridiculous angry face which made his daughter laugh. "It's nearly bedtime anyway. It's time for _someone _to get her pajamas on and go to sleep."

For a moment, Molly decided to be very dramatic. "Noooooooo! Never bedtime!" She whined and squirmed and threw a fit. "It's dark!"

"That's what happens at night, Molly. It's a fact of life," said Castiel.

"I swear I'm gonna drop you if you don't cut it out." It was less of a threat and more of a reality.

Molly calmed herself, but still frowned. "I want _Papa _to put me to bed."  
"Oh, you're too good for me now, are you? Well see if I care." Dean nearly forced Molly on the poor angel. "She's all yours, Cas."

"I love you Daddy! Nighty night!"

Dean smiled a gentle smile. "Goodnight, pumpkin."

"'Night, Molly."

"Will you read me a story, Papa?"

"That can be arranged, yes," said Cas, carrying Molly away to bed.

Resting against the counters, Dean sighed. "Do you think I spoil her?"

Still patting his face dry, Sam replied, "Yeah. What'd you and Cas find?"

"You've still got a little—" Sam rubbed his face over once more. "Got it. Anyway, couple towns over there are some demonic omen things happening. So we should go check it out."

"Wait, I thought you'd given up hunting?" interupted Sam.

"I did, but it's really nearby. I just want to make sure Molly's safe." He opened the refridgerator and looked in.

"Jesus, Dean. This is the first hunting trip we've been on in what? Five years?" Sam folded the towel and set it down. "Look at us! We're upright citizens! With jobs!"

"Yeah? So?"

"Molly's going to school!"

"And?" Dean looked over at Sam, raising his eyebrows. "Do you have a point?"

"What if you decide to start hunting again?"

"What'd be wrong with that? We saved people, Sammy."

"We settled down! You've got a life! A daughter! A job!"

"I have a shitty job, and Molly's gotta learn to hunt sometime," said Dean gruffly. "How much pie did you let her eat?"

"You're not serious? You want Molly to grow up like we did? Have you not noticed how royally screwed up we both are?" Sam glared at his brother. "You want to put your own daughter through all of that?"

Dean took what was left of the pie from the fridge and grabbed a spoon. "No, Sam, I don't. I'm not thrilled about teaching her how to hunt, but there are innocent people out there being slaughtered by undead assholes. I can't live peacefully with that on my conscience."

"There are other hunters. Why would you bring your daughter into it?"

"Sam, listen. I know there are other hunters but there are more monsters. We can't just sit around and let everyone else deal with them." Frustration rose in Dean's voice. "Do you think I _want _ to bring her into this shitty kind of life? Sam, we're Winchesters. Normality isn't now, and never has been an option. Mom tried to escape the life of a hunter and you know what happened to her! I'd rather have Molly know how to protect herself than let her live oblivous to reality." Dean slammed the fridge shut and stomped up the stairs.

"Jesus Christ, Dean. She's six," muttered Sam, shaking his head sadly.

_Please let me know what you think. It should get better. I just need to type it out. Thanks so much for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

6

_Chapter Two_

"How come we're not going to school today, Daddy?" ased Molly as Dean buckled her into her carseat in the back of the Impala.

"We're going on a hunting trip. An adventure."

"ADVENTURE TIME!" she yelled happily. "Is Papa and Uncle Sammy coming too?"

"They're putting some stuff in the back. Ready to go?"

She nodded, smiling as Cas slipped into the other side of the back seat. "Hello, little one."

Dean shut Molly's door and took his seat at the wheel. His brother slid into the passenger seat. "Okay," he said, clicking the belt into place. "So we're headed to Emporia, about an hour and a half away."

"Emporia, huh?" The key turned and the car started. Music began to play. "Nice to work a case close to home. Actually, it's awesome that we're hunting again."

"So what are we getting rid of exactly?"

"It appears to be demons," answered Castiel.

"Wassa demon?" asked Molly, her cheeks stuffed with Cheerios.

Sam rolled his eyes. "She's obviously yours, Dean."

"A demon is a bad guy with black eyes who lies and has a tendency to hurt people. So we're gonna get it and kill it so it can't hurt anyone else," Molly's father answered, smirking at Sam's comment.

"Kill it?" There was a bit of sadness in the little girl's voice. "But killing is bad. You said so."

"Well, this is a bad guy."

"So? It's still a guy…"

"If we don't kill the demon, he could kill other people, Molly," said Castiel calmly. "We have to look at the bigger picture."

"Do you really think she's going to understand the concept of a bigger picture, Cas? She's six." Sam looked into the backseat through the mirror, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, Papa. Bigger picture. I get it," said Molly, nodding and sticking another fistful of cereal into her mouth. She offered the bowl to Cas. "Wan' some?"

"No thank you, Molly." he said, pushing the bowl away gently.

She shrugged. "More for me!"

"_The walls start shakin', the earth was quakin', my mind was achin'—" _sang Dean, who was rather tone-deaf.

"Is this really something you should be playing around your daughter?" The moral guardian of the family evidentally was the only concerned about what his niece heard.

Dean grinned. "Please. She listens to Metallica to get to sleep." As though to spite his baby brother, he turned the steroe louder and rolled down his window.

Sam just shook his head and stared out the window.

"Emporia," Dean read off the "now entering" sign. "Population who gives a crap? Let's kick some demon ass! Cas, where'd you say those demons were?" At least he was excited to start hunting again.

"I didn't. They… They are keeping well-hidden."

"So you don't know."

"Well—"

"There's been a couple mysterious deaths at the university," said Sam, reading a newspaper he had picked up before they had left home. "One was at the library. Should we check it out?"

"What's so mysterious about the death?"

"Perfectly healthy guy just walks into the library and passes out. Couple hours later, his heart just gives up."

"Stress, maybe? How do we know it's a demon and not natural causes?" The Impala pulled into the university library parking lot.

"Demonic omens? Well, they appear to be. That's the only lead we've got," shrugged Sam.

"Dean, your daughter. She's asleep. What do you propose to do with her while you and Sam investigate?" asked Castiel from the back, where Molly was currently drooling in her sleep on his shoulder. "You don't plan to put her in danger, do you?"

"Do you want to babysit Molly?" asked Dean, avoiding the question altogether.

"Why would I sit on your child?" asked Cas, visibly confused.

"No, babysit, like watch. Do you want to watch her for me while Sam and I go work on the case?"

"Dean," said Sam, "You can't just stick Molly and Castiel in a hotel. Cas can be really helpful. Just hire a babysitter."

"Hell no."

"What? Why?"

Dean muttered something incomprehensible.

"You're going to have to say that again, Dean," said Sam, tiredly.

"We don't have any time to go to a hotel to drop them off. The library's nearly closed," he said louder. Sam and Cas both knew that hadn't been what Dean had said first, but only Cas knew what he had actually said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you get to answer when they ask us why there's a little girl."

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Agent Phillips and these are my partners, Agents Young and James." Dean gave the attractive librarian a winning smile and his badge.

"Who's the little girl?"

"That's my daughter. It's, uh…"

"Take your daughter to work day," said Sam, giving Dean a look that said _you so owe me_.

"The FBI has take your daughter to work day?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes. We were wondering about the student that collapsed in here a few days ago. Do happen to know anything about what happened?" Sam took a notebook from his pocket.

"Simon Jensen? I didn't know him much."

"Do you know anyone who could give us more information than that?" asked Castiel.

"His roommate?" she said irritably.

"And do you know—"

"No, I don't. Look, I'm just an intern. I have absolutely no idea. I just started the day he collapsed."

"I understand, ma'am," said Sam gently. "We're just trying to see if we can find out more about what happened. Can you point us to an office here that can tell us more?"

"Administration, maybe? The office that handles room and board? I really don't have a clue."

"Thank you for your help, ma'am." Sam closed his notebook and tucked it into his pocket.

"Could I get your name and number for further questioning? It's protocol," said Dean, handing over his own notebook. "I just want to make sure you're accessible if the situation calls for it."

She looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow. With a bit of hesitation, she scribbled on the paper and handed it back to Dean.

He grinned. "Thank you very much, Miss…" He looked down at the notebook. "Sabrina."

"Good luck," said the librarian. "I don't know how much help anyone else is gonna be."

The Winchesters and their angel left the library. Sam sighed. "Well that was helpful."

Dean nudged Sam's shoulder. "Sabrina's pretty hot."

"Priorities, Dean. Also, your daughter, man. You can't just go out and sleep with every woman on the face of the planet anymore."

He shrugged. "Killjoy."

"Where is the administrator the girl spoke of?" asked Castiel, who was holding Molly's hand and nearly dragging her along. She looked very tired.

"Wassa 'ministrator?" asked Molly in her sleepy voice.

Dean picked her up because carrying her was easier than making her walk when she was tired. "It's a boss, a little bit. We're going to go talk to them and they're going to tell us about stuff."

She rested her head on her father's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Okay. Good plan." If there was a more adorable thing in the world, Dean hadn't witnessed it.

The four reached the Impala, where he sat his daughter on the roof. "What's the plan? We need to investigate the body."

"It's getting late. Maybe we should just get a hotel?"

Dean yawned. "Good plan."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"Seriously, Sam, you have gotta try this," said Dean, lying on the vibrating bed. "It's amazing. Always has been."

"Yes, Sam, it is very…. Relaxing. I enjoy this feeling very much," helped Castiel, who Dean had, with a little effort, convinced to try out the magic fingers.

"You two are sick. There's a little girl in here!"

"Ahhhhhh," relaxed Dean, grinning triumphantly.

The bed stopped shaking.

"Sam. Quarters."

"No! I'm not going to feed your sick habit, particularly not with your daughter around." Sam tapped and typed with frustration at his laptop across the room.

"What's your problem this weekend, man?" Dean sat up. "Got your period or somethin'?"

"Wassa period?" asked Molly, lying quietly on the other bed, reading a picture book. She could read the words almost, but was having more fun making up stories for each individual picture. The precocious little girl was more creative than the average child.

"You'll find out when you're much older," said Sam. "Shut up Dean. I'm fine and I've got a lead on the death."

Dean and Cas looked eager for more news. "And?"

"There's a farm, just outside of town, that is in the very center of all the demonic omens and things. It hasn't been touched."

"What does this farm have to do with Simon Jensen?" asked Castiel.

"Well, Jensen was out this farm the day before he died. We'll need to talk to the kid's roommate to figure out more, see if he was acting weird or something."

"Is there an opening to hell on this farm or something? Why is it special?" asked Dean.

Sam flipped through his father's journal, looking for any entry about a gate to hell on a small Kansas farm. No dice. "Dad doesn't have anything about a gate in Emporia. Maybe that's just why they materialized? I don't have a clue how demons make it to earth."

"Let's go!" announced Molly, standing up on her bed.

"It's really late and it's bedtime, pumpkin. We'll go tomorrow, I promise," said Dean, standing up and walking over to his daughter. He scooped her up and pushed her firey red hair out of the way, kissing her forehead. "Nighty night."

"Night night, Daddy," she replied, closing her eyes. In just a moment, she was out cold.

Her father laid her down in the bed and tucked her in. "How the hell do you do that?" he muttered.

"You spoil her greatly," said Castiel, a smile on his lips. "May I speak to you alone, Dean? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure. Sam, can you watch Molly for a bit? I guess me and Cas are going for a walk."

Sam waved goodbye, not looking up from his computer. "Have fun on your date."

Cas and Dean left the room, Dean shaking his head quietly and smiling. The door shut behind them. "What's up, Cas?"

"I feel your daughter and Sam… I feel like they're in great danger," said Castiel in a hushed tone.

"Well don't sugarcoat it. What sort of danger?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It may involve these demons. I believe the sooner they are, as you say, ganked, the better."

"I shouldn't have brought either of them," Dean started to mutter, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? That they were in danger?" He kicked ice machine that sat outside of their room.

"I couldn't feel anything before just a few moments ago."

"Are you afraid Sam'll go dark side again? With the demons and stuff?"

"Perhaps."

"Well _fuck_. Why is Molly in danger?" The pitch and pace of Dean's voice began to rise.

"I'm not sure. She-" Eyes wide, Castiel stared at the windows behind Dean. The lights, the ones in the room and the street lights, flickered.

"Cas, what? What happened?" Dean spun around soon enough to watch the lights go out completely and then immediately back on. "WELL FUCK." Grabbing Cas's hand, they ran back to the hotel room, Dean muttering a short prayer beneath his breath.

They burst open the door.

Sam and Molly were gone.

"Damn it! NO!" screamed Dean, letting go of Castiel's hand and all but falling to his knees. "NO NO NO no no no no no!"

Castiel hung his head in shame, as though this was his fault. "I'm very sorry, Dean."

"Sorry? You're _sorry?_ _Sorry _isn't going to bring back my family, Cas!" He stomped into the room and started going through the papers and objects Sam's desk. "What did Sam say about that farm? Where was it? I'm sure they're there. We'll get them. We'll rescue them. We will. We have to."

Someone at the back of the room cleared her throat. "Looking for me, Dean? I've heard _so _much about you."

Dean spun around. "You _bitch_. You took them."

"Ah, Castiel. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Samael."

"Where is my family?!" Dean started to reach for his gun.

"Shut your mouth, boy," said Samael, sending Dean flying into a wall, effectively shutting him up for the time being. "The adults need to talk."

"Samael, what have you done with Dean's family? What business have you with them?"

She stepped down from the dresser she had perched upon and smiled at her younger brother. "You really didn't know about the Winchester girl? I mean, you spend so much time around them, I thought you already knew."

"Know what, Samael?"

Dean began to stir.

Samael put her arms around Cas and held him from behind. "Living on earth has made you so weak, little brother," whispered she into his ear.

"Remove your hands," he answered through gritted teeth.

She took in a deep breath, taking in Castiel's scent. "You smell so _human_. Have you been fooling around with one of the Winchesters?"

"Return Sam and Molly to me, Samael. They are in my care. What does Heaven want with either of them?" Castiel was growing more and more uncomfortable with his sister holding him the way she was.

"Because I have, Castiel. I fooled around with your precious Dean Winchester. Do you know how much pleasure having sex with a human can bring?" Castiel could hear the smirk in Samael's voice. "I beat you to the punch."

"You're lying. I know you're lying. What does Heaven want with the Winchester girl and Sam?"

"Heaven?" she asked, laughing. She let go of Castiel. "_Heaven_? Surely you jest."

Castiel took several steps away. "No."

"How long have you been on Earth, little brother? I rebelled, Castiel. I fell."

_AN: Sorry for the wait on this chapter, and thank you to all who have favorited and followed my story. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I know there was a bit of cussing in this chapter. It'll probably get worse, so yeah. It's rated T for a reason! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Dean awoke, handcuffed to a rusted pipe. There was no one in his sight. With his free hand, he felt his pockets, looking to see if his lockpick, knife, gun or anything else had been taken, and expect it had been. He found every weapon exactly where he had left them, and a fleeting thought crossed his mind. Why? Why didn't they take his weapons? Never mind. Finding Sam and Molly was much more important.

Climbing to his feet, Dean looked around for some sign of life. This room was dark, damp. He could hear something, and something flickered in his peripherals. He spun, looking for anyone. He walked towards the source of the flickering.

"You're certainly taking your time, Dean," smiled Castiel from the bright room. "Glad you've joined the land of the living."

"Cas? Where's Sam and Molly? Where are we?" questioned Dean.

"They're just fine," he replied, taking Dean's hand. "Don't worry."

Dean squinted at the angel. "Who _are _you?"

"Why, I'm Castiel, Dean. Who else would I be?"

Dean pulled away his hand, glaring at the angel. "What have you done with Molly? Where's Sam? And what did you do to Cas?!" Though he was trying his best to hide it, panic rose in his voice.

The angel that wasn't Castiel sighed. "Cas is still in here, unfortunately. I can hear him pounding on the inside of this skull. Quite annoying, actually."

"Samael?"

"It's nice to be back in a male vessel. Girls are so good for seducing, but male meatsuits are where it's at."

"Let him go."

Samael grinned, contorting Castiel's face just enough to be unsettling. "You wish. He's begging me to let you go. He _loves _you," he taunted, "But so do I, Dean."

"I don't even know you!"

"I know you a lot better than you think. Do you remember that strip club in Kansas City where you made it with three or four of the girls?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah. Why?"

"That was me, Dean. I was every single one of those girls."

"Well that's all kinds of creepy, especially since that's coming out of Cas's mouth." Dean stared at the angel. "Also, _why_? I mean, I know I'm an awesome lay, but I didn't think angels—"

"Do you know how powerful a half angel, half human, a Winchester in particular, could be with the right training?"

"You're going to use Molly as a weapon."

"Oh good. The gears are turning."

Dean was furious. "Why did you let me anywhere near her if you were just going to take her from me?!"

"Because it's so much fun to watch you suffer, Dean." Samael laughed cruely. "She needed to be raised by a human for just a little while anyway, just to get a taste of what she was going to destroy. And so she could feel the sharp difference between _normal _and what her true purpose is."

"Cut the crap, Samael. Why did you bother keeping me alive?"

"Because I'm going to kill you in your boyfriend's skin, and then I'm going to use what's left of your broken little body to kill my brother." Samael's voice took a turn for the dark and bitter. "Because I am tired and sick of you idiot Winchesters and your pet angel, my baby brother, screwing over Heaven and Hell's plans for earth and the moronic humans that live on it!" he shrieked in Castiel's voice. The sense of urgency frightened Dean. He took a deep breath and became notably calmer. "And I'm going to use your daughter to destroy it all."

"Yeah? Fine," said Dean, supposedly laughing in the face of death itself. "And what could you possibly want with Sam?"

Samael grinned. "Oh, my eldest brothers have great plans for your precious little Sammy. Great, fantastic, bloody plans." He drew a small knife from Cas's coat pocket. "Let's get started, shall we? I have other chores to get to."

"I'm not going to hurt Cas," said Dean.

"You aren't, are you?" Samael grabbed Dean's hand and forced it around the knife. "We'll see about that."

Dean closed his eyes, a pained expression forming on his face. "No. I don't want to. No. Anything else."

Samael pushed the knife (and Dean's hand with it) against Castiel's cheek, a sociopathic grin shining into Dean's face. Blood beaded at the sharp edge of the knife. He slid the knife down, leaving a fine line of dark blood on Cas's cheek.

"Have you ever tasted angel blood, Dean?" The knife went to Dean's lips. "Taste it. It's sweet. You'll like it."

Dean's eyes were sullen, the bright light in them gone. He said nothing as the angel that wasn't Castiel stroked the side of his face and took the knife from him. It was pressed into his lips, mingling human and angel blood and dripping into Dean's mouth. Samael had been right; it was sweet, and Dean idly wondered if demon blood tasted like this too. Samael brought his lips to Dean's and pulled him into a forceful kiss. Dean, unwilling to hurt Castiel even slightly, let him do as he pleased.

Suddenly he pulled away. Something had changed in Castiel's eyes. Dean and Cas looked into each other's eyes, recognizing what they had done to one another.

Castiel pushed Dean away. "Go. Save Molly and Sam and get out. GO!"

Dean looked apologetically at Cas and ran in the opposite direction, having no idea where to go or what to do.

"You STUPID little ANGELIC PRICK!" shrieked Samael. "Little brother, why do you hinder my efforts?!" He let out a scream.

Dean hid behind a couple of pipes and looked back into the other room to see Samael taking a knife to Castiel's vessel. His wrists were slit vertically, blood seeping into the angel's trench coat. Castiel's eyes began to burn bright. Dean had a chance to duck and cover before Samael left his vessel. Castiel hit the floor, ragged and bloody.

Dean ran to Castiel's side, falling to his knees. "Cas," he said taking his angel into his arms, "You're gonna be okay, buddy." Tears welled up in his eyes. He ripped off his sleeves and started tying them tightly around Cas's wrists, hoping to staunch the flow.

"Find Molly and Sam," said Cas weakly.

"I don't know where they are, Cas," Dean sobbed helplessly.

"I can take you to them."

"It'll kill you Cas!" he cried, "Please, no…"

"You don't need to worry about me, Dean. Let's find your family." He closed his eyes. "Hold on, Dean."

"No, Cas, please, stop!" Dean clung to Castiel, shutting his eyes, tears falling and soaking the trench coat.

Moments later, the two of them lay on a concrete floor. Blood dripped from Castiel's mouth.

"Cas!" Dean shook him. "Wake up! No no no no no!"

Cas breathed very shallowly. "Dean…" he breathed. "I'll… I'll be fine… Find your family…" He took in another weak breath.

"Daddy!" Molly's voice pierced the air.

Dean looked up at his daughter, tears now flowing from his eyes. "Molly, get Uncle Sammy for me, okay? Papa's very hurt, and we gotta save him, okay? We gotta save him…"


End file.
